earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirty Deeds
She detested this. Every second of every day, she was horrified by it. And yet she had to do it to keep herself alive. Subjecting herself to the whims of those men who were rich and powerful. It was dirty work, they always wanted to keep it a secret. She didn't mind that as much, she'd rather people not know the business she was thrust into upon her husband's death. Stealthing through the dead of night, snuck in through side or back entrances for fear of being seen and her secret being revealed. She had once been a refined lady. She had once been married to a rich and powerful man, a man like the ones she now catered to. A lady of the light, a faithful church-goer and humble housewife, despite her lavish life. They owned a fleet of ships, many merchants worked for him and the gold was constantly rolling into their hands. But he had become too powerful, this had angered someone. To this day, she knew nothing about the Mysterious person who had murdered her beloved. Unable to run the business, try as she did, it floundered and finally went under. She was left with nothing, nothing but a desolate life and the light she once worshiped. Avalbane glanced in a puddle on the ground, adjusting her azure cloak above her ivory hair, she plumped her blouse and ran a finger under her eyes to catch the tears she saw falling. It was another night, another chance to earn a meager living for the coming week. Her pale face was painted up, in hopes that her misery would be kept shrouded from her gentleman companion for the night. Straightening herself up with the silent resolve that she would soon not have to do this ever again, she plastered a seductive smile on her visage and began to creep cautiously out of the alley. Glancing at a slip of paper, with naught but a name and a street address, she looked up and down the empty road, moonlight cascading on the dirt and mud that was trodden on by day. Placing a hand at her hip, she felt the cold steel through her light, silky gown, reassurance that no harm could come to her (if it was one thing her husband had taught her, it was how to defend herself.) Sighing to herself, she walked to the nearest house (whose number matched the one found on the parchment she slipped into her gown,) and ambled around the side of it, keeping a close eye on the nearby windows. Coming to a door, she rapped lightly on it with her knuckles, wincing slightly as the sickening feeling of regret washed over her. The man who answered was well known in the city as a very rich man, he had a house in the city in which to conduct his business during the week. On off days, he made his residence in the nearby countryside, but for now... this was a place of quiet privacy. Something Avalbane loathed, knowing full well that his wife was at their beautiful country villa, waiting for her husband to return. Avalbane steadied herself by leaning on the counter as she was led inside, holding back the anguish and sorrow. Forcing her face back into the seductive glare she had grown accustomed to faking, she proceeded to follow him up the stairs, into a bedroom loft, lavished with fine sheets and curtains, priceless knick knacks and expensive frames. And so she went about business as usual. Her job wasn't hard, she could do it now without much thought. As he leaned in to receive her fiery red lips, she reached down slowly and without his notice, and grasping hard she pulled out the short, yet balanced sword that she kept hidden beneath her dress, and dragged it quickly and forcefully across the man's thick neck. Grabbing him by the hair, she pulled him off of her, and tossed his limp body aside. She walked back down into the kitchen she had entered through, took a moment to clean her blade and wash the specs of blood off of her gown (she was usually a bit more clean about this. Ah well, another dress she'd have to buy.) Before she left, she wandered through the house, searching for the place he conducted his business. Finding a desk covered in paper, she rummaged through his belongings until she found his seal. She would take this to her employer, as proof that she had accomplished the task. She would be compensated, and given another assignment for the coming week. Such was the life of an assassin, but one day soon she would have enough saved to move on to another life. But for now... she exited the house from the same door she came through, silently mourning for the merchant's wife and children.